


Midnight Desires

by latenightreading



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightreading/pseuds/latenightreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious man appears as you write a new book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short vampire-ish fic that I was supposed to make into a series but that might just have to wait

You’re a writer and you conform to the stereotype quite closely; the messy house, the wine, the cigarette addiction, and the solitary lifestyle. For this project you’ve decided to board yourself in a small cabin in the woods. Your father used to take you out there with your brother’s for your annual camping trip, so you were accustomed to the area. It’s late now so you relax by the fire. You’re on the floor, the couch behind you; your head bent back, computer on your lap, wine glass in one hand and cigarette in the other. You sigh loudly as you think of the perfect words to write; the right combination of words so your reader clings to them. You press the cigarette to your lips and exhale a cloud of smoke enchantingly twisting above you.

The lights start to flicker. You furrow your brow at the realization that the fuse box is outside. You make your way outside but nothing is wrong with the box. It’s just unusually chilly; the moon gives off an eerie glow that all but makes you run back inside. You stop in your tracks at the sight of a man on your couch, enjoying your glass of wine. He is unrealistically beautiful. His all black suit clashes with the white of his skin. He looks up at you lazily with piercing hazel colored eyes.

“Who the hell are you?” you panic looking for something to use as a weapon. The man simply stands up, and you are surprised by his tall, slender physique.

“I like your wine selection.” He takes a sip from your glass “but smoking is quite bad for your health.”

You are shaking now. This man could be some kind of deranged serial killer. You would end up in a pit somewhere and people could only speculate what happened to you. You run to the kitchen to grab a knife but he is right there, cool and collected.

“Well, didn’t your mommy teach you it’s rude to leave when someone is talking?”

“Don’t come any closer.” You scream holding a knife out

He takes a few steps closer and you move back, shaking, the knife pointed at the man

“I guess because I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m Jeff.” He is suddenly right in front of you. You race back to the living room, where the phone is. Just as you reach it you hear his voice behind you.

“You are such a rude child.” You swing around, thrusting the knife in the air.

“Ugh.” Jeff exclaims looking at the knife protruding from his stomach. “I was rather fond of this suit.” He rips the fabric off and pulls out the knife. You watch in disbelief as the wound closes instantaneously.

“Wha-what the hell are you.” You gasp hoping this is just a nightmare

“I think you know.” He smiles revealing his fangs.

You look at him in horror. “A vampire?” you think “this… he… it’s not real, it’s not real” you try to move but you can’t. Your body isn’t listening to you

“I’m sorry my dear.” He smirks “but this is no dream.”

He moves back to the couch casually, taking his time. Jeff picks up the wine glass and takes a few sips. You’re still stuck, trying to move. He looks at you carefully as he pours a bit more wine.

“Take off your clothes.” He commands. Your eyes widen in shock but your body obeys him. You slip off your clothes mechanically until you are completely bare in front oh him. You look at his body. His white skin marred by blood on his stomach. His chest moves as if he were breathing. He is smiling now, admiring your body coated by the glow of the fire behind you. Jeff takes off his clothes before you realize it.

“Come here.” He orders once more. A tear rolls down your cheek as you walk to him. Standing right between his legs he reaches up to you, to your surprise he brushes the tear away tenderly. He pulls you into a delicate embrace as you feel him freeing you from his control.

“I’m sorry.” He squeezes you. “I know you won’t understand right now but we shared a life together and I need you. I’ll make it pleasurable for you.”

You can’t explain it but you nod willingly putting your arms around him. Your heart feels like you’ve been waiting for him. You sit right on top of him; his skin is cold against yours, his arms around your waist. He looks at you and kisses you softly. He looks at you once more before deepening the kiss. You open your mouth hesitantly receiving his tongue. He bites down on your lip, sucking on it, hungrily tasting the blood. You moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain, knowing that this is not the last time he will take your blood tonight.

He moves to your breasts, sucking each peak. His hands cup them softly and press your breasts together. His tongue flicks your hardened nipples causing you to push him back. Jeff holds you closer with one hand on the small of your back, the other on your thigh. He runs his hand up and down the inside of your thigh as you continue to squirm. His hazel eyes meet yours just as he brushes his fingers across your slit. Jeff smirks, the hand on your back moves to grab your shoulder; pulling you downs as he inserts his fingers. He pulls out and starts to rub your clit, you moan asking for more. He repeats his motions sliding his fingers into you only to pull out and rub your most sensitive part.

You pant his name, gripping his shoulders as you come. The sense of release sending shivers throughout your body. You vaguely hear Jeff say he needs you. He kisses you again, momentarily stopping his ministrations. Jeff moves his hand up, clutching the hair at the back of your head. He releases your lip and moves your head to reveal your neck. He runs his tongue over your pulse, making you arch your back and grip his hair. His other hand, back behind you, keeps you from moving farther as he bites into your neck. At the same time he enters you; stretching your walls. You scream, digging your fingers into his scalp. He doesn’t move, simply sucking the blood from your neck. You start to feel light-headed; you mew and pant softly while moving your hips. Jeff stops and licks the wounds on your neck (making it heal instantly) before pounding into you. He moves so suddenly at such a quick pace that you tighten your grip on him. He moans as he releases into you, holding your form against his. You fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
